


Reunion

by Calvatron



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I'm bad at ending stories, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, fluff-y? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Five years ago, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase broke up in an almost nuclear fight. Percy moved to Camp Jupiter, and they haven't seen each other since.One day, that changes.





	Reunion

The annual inter-camp Olympics were always… awkward for Annabeth. She helped train some of the teams, of course, and was involved with planning, but she tended to not actually go. On the rare occasion she did attend and didn’t go and stay with her family over the event, she spent most of the festivities preoccupied with avoiding _him_.

Which is why she jumped in surprise when his voice yanked her attention away from the Capture-the-Flag event currently in progress.

“This seat taken?” Percy Jackson asked.

Annabeth’s jaw almost dropped as her gaze turned to him. He had changed a lot in the past five years. He had cut his hair much closer, his build was more muscular, and she noticed that he had a few new scars here and there. His skin had gotten tanner and he was dressed in a purple Camp Jupiter shirt. If it wasn’t for the lack of facial hair and that same crooked smile he always had, he could have easily been mistaken for Neptune. Annabeth noted that even after all this time, his Camp Half-Blood beads still dangled on the worn leather cord around his neck.

She sighed and shrugged. “It’s yours if you want,” she said.

He sat down and gazed with mild interest at the sporting event. “So who’s winning?” he asked.

“Your side is. Gods, I told Chiron we needed to set up a Roman fortress for our team to practice on, but…” her voice trailed off. “What are you doing here, Percy?” she asked tersely.

“Pretending to care about the Olympics in order to talk to you?”

She gave him a look.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.“Look… Annabeth, I… I miss you.”

“Apparently not that much, since this is the longest interaction we’ve had in five years.”

“Would’ve been easier if you weren’t actively avoiding me.”

“I’m not the one who switched camps.”

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to change his mind. He sighed. “Please, I don’t want to fight. I just… want to catch up. I miss camp. I miss being your friend.”

After a few seconds, Annabeth rolled her eyes and issued a sigh of her own. “Alright. What do you want to talk about, then?”

“Well, how’s camp been?”

“Same as ever. We actually just got a Zeus kid. Theseus, about 8. Seems someone wasted no time after you let him out of his oath.”

“That tracks,” Percy said. “What about Grover? I don’t see him much, since the way fauns are treated at Jupiter makes him uncomfortable.”

“He’s fine. Satyr business keeps him occupied. What about Camp Jupiter? How’s that been?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s been good. Real good. I was made Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. We’re one of the best in the Legion now. And everyone’s fine, really. Frank, Hazel, Tyson. They’re all fine.”

“That’s good to hear.”

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them. Percy shifted awkwardly in his seat. “So have you… been seeing anyone?”

“Haven’t really had time. Been busy. You?”

“Tried, a couple times. Nothing really… fit right.”

“Oh.”

Another awkward silence. It was broken by a cheer erupting from the other side of the stands as the Roman side surged forward in the game. Annabeth groaned.

“How the hell did they do that? It’s like they knew exactly what we were going to…” her voice trailed off as she turned to look at Percy, who had slunk deep into his seat.

“Ok, yeah. I kinda sorta trained the Capture-the-Flag team.”

“You told them our strategies?”

“Reyna asked me to!”

“Gods, I can’t believe you!”

Percy looked like he was about to protest Annabeth’s complaint, but was interrupted by an intense clamor of excitement from the crowd around them. The Greek side had suddenly won.

Annabeth’s brow furrowed. “Wait, what?”

Percy grinned. “Ok, maybe I didn’t outline _all_ your strategies.”

“You let us win?”

“Wasn’t fair for me to help train. I helped, but I made sure to give your team an opening. Not huge, but clearly enough.”

Annabeth punched Percy lightly in the shoulder.

“I knew you were still a Greek at heart, Seaweed Brain.”

“Never thought I’d hear you call me that again, Wise Girl” Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname, but she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. She had missed hearing him say that.

Percy rose from his seat. “Since the game’s over, you wanna grab something to eat?” he asked.

Annabeth nodded, still smiling. “Sure. I think I could go for that.”

They left the stadium together, reminiscing, teasing, and laughing.

 

Somewhere in Olympus, Athena reluctantly handed Posiedon a handful of gold Drachmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Spring Break's over and I have things to procrastinate again! funny how I start writing fics again just as that happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you did, and if there's something you think I could have done better, feel free to tell me that too! Anyways, until my next school assignment's due, farewell.


End file.
